Cursed
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: 10 teens, cursed by the full moon. This is the story of their lives...as werewolves. NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTem, and KibaIno.
1. Chapter 1

Cursed

Authors section

Hey everybody! It's Purplewolfstar35 bringing you another story…this was actually in my head for a long time but I could not for the life of me think of a first chapter…but then this kind of hit me while sitting in class one day. I don't know, it my suck but whatever. This is a Neji/Ten, Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Kiba/Ino and Shika/Tem High school werewolf fic. All the 8 main characters are werewolves, but this is mostly Neji and Tenten ok? Well without further delay, please enjoy chapter 1 of Cursed.

Tenten stepped out of her house in the morning light, it was winter and the snow fell in a calm pattern to the ground. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt, and capris. Rather odd for winter clothing. Needless to say she got quite a few strange looks, but she couldn't feel the stinging cold. That was one of the perks of being what she was, a wolf like heat system. Although the fur wasn't visible, it sure acted like it was there.

"Dashing through the snow…with a one horse open sleigh," she sang to herself. It was very near the holidays and the spirit of good will carried around the town. "Tenten." Looking up she saw her best friend, Neji Hyuuga, standing in front of her. He was dressed in a more appropriate manner for the current weather. "Tenten, haven't we talked about looking normal?" She shrugged and kept walking. "Tenten! Listen to me…we can't draw attention to ourselves…no one wants to leave again!" He took off his long black coat, and draped it around her shoulders. "That's better…where are you going anyway?"

"I really don't know…I was just walking." He nodded slowly and Tenten could see frustration in his eyes.

"The full moon is next week." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the reminder."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the middle of the mall. It was always warm and the pretzels tasted delicious. "I hate the holidays," said Sakura. Naruto looked at her sadly. "I know…but it's still nice to be with our friends." Sasuke just shrugged and bit into his pretzel once again. "I just wish my mom and dad were with me…"

"Sakura…we're like family. Sasuke, and I. And we have Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kiba and even Shikamaru when he stops being lazy. That's got to be enough." An awkward silence fell over the group, each teen thinking about what they had lost.

"Neji, I'm going to work." Neji and Tenten were the oldest of the group, and everyone lived in Tenten's house. Tenten herself worked 2 part time jobs to support the group, Neji had 2 as well and everyone else worked one. "Be safe. You know what to do if anything goes wrong." She winked as she grabbed her coat and opened the door. "Of course." With that she walked outside leaving Neji alone in her room.

"Shika I'm bored! Why are we here?" He sighed for the fifth time today.

"Because, Hinata, Temari and I like reading Ino. So be quiet." Ino moaned and layed her head on the desk, libraries were never her thing. The mall was her haven, why couldn't she have gone with Sasuke? And Sakura…damn her. "Ooo Shika look at this book!" Temari…eh, such a witch. Shikamaru wasn't even that cute, but she was all over him. At least she didn't have another girl competing for Sasuke…

Tenten was standing behind the counter in one of the malls most popular stores, it was a store that sold all the essentials for kunoichi, and even some shinobi gear. Of course, being Tenten, she was working over at the weapons section. Her area had a great view of the door, so she saw immediately when Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked in. "Hey Tenten," Sakura called. Tenten waved in response, and they approached her. "Hey Tennie, getting bored on your shift?"

"Naruto…I can't tell if your just being annoying…or if your trying to flirt." And with that Sasuke hit him, rather hard and mumbled something along the lines of 'you know he'll kill you'. "Who would kill Naruto?" Sakura clamped a hand over both boys mouthes, "no one!!! We have to go now, bye Tennie, see you back at the house!" What the hell?

I was out taking Akamaru a walk, I mean…I'm a good owner, and he barked. He said, "Kiba…enemies." I looked at him puzzled, but didn't hesitate, I made for home as fast as I could and yelled Neji's name. Neji never takes long, so I only waited for a few seconds. Panting, I stumble out, "Enemies…Akamaru says…enemies." He nods and gets a grave look in his eyes. What's going on?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenten walked in the house, sat her keys down and announced her presence to everyone else. Shika and Temari walked in the entry way and silenced her. Temari pointed upstairs and explained Neji had locked himself in his room. The brown haired girl nervously knocked on the door on the landing, it swung open and Neji turned to face her. "Tenten…it's them."

END CHAPTER!

Yay, first chapter done! So, um could you guys tell me if I should continue this, or not? Mind you this will NOT be updated for a while…I have other stuff to write heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Cursed Chapter 2: Not Here, Not Now.

(WOW! I was so surprised by the positive feedback I got!! Thanks to all of you!)

Neji walked down the street, hands shoved into his pockets, mind racing. They were in danger, and the full moon was only a day away. He saw a little boy petting a wolf sized, "dog" with golden fur and glared at it. The animals eyes opened and widened when it saw Neji. After the little boy left the Hyuuga walked over to him and bent down. "Naruto…what are you doing." Naruto, in wolf form, barked and bounded off towards home. Neji let out a sigh and followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tenten-chan…I need advice!" The brown haired girl sighed, being the oldest female here Sakura, Ino and Hinata always came to her for help. This time it was Ino. "How do I make Sasuke like me?"

"Ino…I really don't think Sasuke is interested in ANYONE, so…just try to get over it alright?"

"But if I get over it, then Sakura will have him!" Tenten glared at the blond girl and shook her head. "Your so immature. I don't understand why you two can't get it! We live in danger every day…we can't afford to have two love struck girls fighting. Regardless of whom Sasuke gives his heart to, if anyone, you have to stop fighting. It'll kill us eventually if you don't." With that said, Tenten left the room and shut the door leaving Ino sitting there deep in thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji slammed the door shut behind him, "Naruto what the hell were you thinking?!" Sasuke stared at Naruto, "what did he do now?"

"Guys lighten up! All I did was let some little boy who was crying pet me…"

"In wolf form," asked the Uchiha. Naruto nodded.

"It's nice that you can be humane Naruto," Neji snarled pushing him up against the wall, "but if you haven't noticed…we're in danger. You could have killed us all you idiot."

"Shut up Neji! We're not going to die!" The angered boy lifted a fist towards Naruto and was about to have it land on his face when a hand stopped him. "Neji…calm down. Put Naruto down and we'll talk about this." It was Tenten, and Neji backed off a bit. The blond boy flashed her a huge grin which she returned with a glare. "Naruto…you're a fool. We're having too many problems lately…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The entire group sat around on couches and stared at Neji in the front. There was a sign of obvious respect for their leader, and co-leader as Tenten stood with her arms crossed by his side. "We are doing terribly everyone. Internally, we're falling apart and externally…according to Kiba and Akamaru there are enemies around." Shikamaru looked at Kiba questioningly and he nodded. At this point spoke up, "I'd like to speak with the girls after words…any objections," she asked looking at Neji. He shook his head and continued, "Sasuke, I'm putting you on scout duty because I know your fast…Shikamaru, if you could draw up defensive and escape plans…Sakura and Ino…medical duty, Temari and Tenten…I want you guys on high alert, get everyone out if there's a problem. Kiba…we need you most I think, take Akamaru and sniff around, act like you're just walking your dog though…you know the drill." Everyone nodded and the boys left the room for Tenten to speak. "Ino and Sakura…the Sasuke fight, is over as of now. If I hear another word about it…there'll be hell to pay. OK, I think it's obvious who Hinata and Temari are interested in…and I have to say…we can't afford love in here OK? If you get emotionally attached to someone it'll kill you and probably them too. Just…do your best to put it behind you alright?" Every girl but Hinata glared, who was Tenten to tell them how to feel? Sakura spoke first, "she's right you know…I know that if Sasuke was lying there…I'd do anything to save him…it WOULD kill me." Temari nodded, and Hinata started crying. "I'm sorry girls…but…we're not normal. Most people would tell you freaks like us don't deserve love. I disagree, I think everyone should be loved and love in return…maybe once we get out of this state alright?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the girls room you could obviously hear crying. Hinata's pillow was wet and Ino was sniffling. Sakura and Temari had cried earlier that day, and resolved not to again. The most un-expected sounds came from Tenten's bed, where a body shaking and air being inhaled sharply could be heard…obviously it was just as hard for her.

(Mmm I don't really like this chapter, and the guys didn't make much of an appearance. Oh well, tell me what you think!)


	3. Chapter 3

Cursed Chapter 3: Hypocrite

(This may be weird…but this chapter is in Tenten's P.O.V)

I woke up early, and went out into the kitchen. Neji was already sitting there, as I expected. He nodded to me, that's his way of a greeting, and I joined him at the table. We waited until everyone woke up and then our group headed out into the forest. There was a clearing there, and it was well hidden so no one would come across a pack of werewolves. I can only imagine explaining that one…

Once it was dark out, we all transformed. I could feel the fur bristle on my skin in the cool night air, and my face elongated to a snout. Naruto trotted around in a circle and nuzzled everyone quickly…he's overly affectionate. I nuzzled back though, because sometimes with the way I treat him, I bet he thinks I hate him…anyway, after that we began. Each of us took turns howling at the moon, and then we broke off to hunt. I raised my snout into the air and sniffed around. Rabbit…Hinata…mouse…bird…deer. Hm…I decided to go for the rabbit, because those are my favorites and deer take too long to handle. I crouched low, my stomach almost touching the ground and then pounced on the creature. It panicked and I could feel it slowly stop breathing and it's heart rate slow as I held it in my teeth. When I returned to the group everyone but Sasuke and Temari were back. I bet they're going for deer…Hinata held a bird in her mouth, Naruto had two mice, Neji had a small fawn spread out in front of him and Shikamaru was helping him tear it apart. I sat down my rabbit and began to gnaw on it. Sometimes being a wolf disgusts me, but when you're in this form…you can't really tell what your doing. It's only after that you feel sick and become frightened.

We ate and had minor conversation about the night…the temperature, how beautiful it was out, before Neji's bark interrupted us. We began to howl again, and then when I heard it. A cry separate from our group's…one that sounded strange, and foreign. I knew that Neji and Kiba would at least notice too, and I interrupted Hinata's timid yowl with a loud bark. She pawed at the ground and whimpered, while Naruto nuzzled her side to reassure her. Neji snarled orders, he told us the enemies were here. In wolf culture…it's low to attack on the full moon. This night is sacred, what does this pack think they're doing? We backed into a tight circle, and got ready to fight. I licked my claws of any residue from my meal and tensed my muscles, primed for springing into combat. The group approached us and immediately I was shocked. They were weird. That's the only word for it…some of their members had dyed blue fur, who does that? Another had green…one had blood red, and one orange. These were not normal wolves…they didn't abide by any of our customs. I cocked my head to the side, and stole a glance at Neji. His snout was curled and his teeth bared, oh yes he was angry. "What do you want, who are you" he growled. A wolf stepped forward and barked at Neji, "we are the Akatsuki and we want your territory and that wolf over there…we want him dead." He lifted his paw and pointed to Sasuke, who turned and started to leap forward. I knew why he was angry…his brother. A growl was released and the foreign Leader howled…then all hell broke loose.

Wolves on either side of me, I could barely tell friend from foe. I followed Neji though, and we fought the leader and deputy. The deputy was a she-wolf also and she growled at me. I snarled back and made a swipe at her side. She ducked low and pounced on me, pinning my form to the ground. Her sharp teeth bit into my exposed flesh but I used my hind legs to kick her off. Beside me, Neji was dodging his opponent's hits quickly when an explosion happened. Apparently, one of their members had a bomb…and the smoke engulfed our area. Honestly I could not see what was going on, and during this time most of our members got wounded. The deputy bit into my shoulder and I yowled in pain. I could hear Neji bark in alarm, thinking I was severely wounded. My response was to snap my teeth and roll away from her, I launched every bit of weight I could and landed on top of her this time. My claws sunk into her pelt and I could see blood escape from her, but she fought me off and we leapt away from each other.

Somewhere behind me, I heard Sakura yowl in what seemed triumph, I couldn't tell why though. The battle lasted until I heard Neji's howl. It wasn't in victory, or triumph…it was defeat. The enemy pack's leader had his jaw clamped around Neji's leg, and was slashing repeatedly at him. He whimpered for me to tell everyone to run, and I barked the command. I turned to leave…but I paused. Neji was lying there…he was dying…how could I leave? "TENTEN RUN," came Sasuke's growl. I paid no heed, I fought the leader off him and grabbed Neji's side with my teeth. It was agonizingly slow but I dragged him towards the others. "YOU HYPOCRITE," came Ino's snarl. I stopped, and almost dropped Neji there. I was a hypocrite; I was putting my life in danger as well as Neji's and the rest of the pack. Why though? Hadn't I told everyone not to do this exact thing…yes I had, that's why I was a hypocrite. What possessed me to do this…? I couldn't ponder it now though; I ran as fast I could with Neji in tow. The word hypocrite, still ringing in my mind…


End file.
